Grilling is a popular outdoor activity. Throughout the process of grilling a person frequently uses multiple different grilling utensils to manipulate different items on an outdoor grill. Typically, this grilling activity takes place in the late evening and into the night.
A number of devices have been developed to illuminate a grilling area. Exemplary illuminating devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,517, 7,008,077, and 6,986,590. While generally effective for illuminating the “operating end” of a grilling utensil, a need exists for an improved means and method of providing such illumination.